Fujin Variable Striker
"We shall take the wind from under their wings." :- Fujin pilot Tactical Analysis *'The Macross Missile Massacre': The Fujin Variable Striker provides a more powerful alternative to your Jet Tengus. While it may be slow moving, the Fujin's two missile arrays can fill the sky with air-to-air-missiles, allowing it to utterly devastate any aircraft that oppose it. *'Fast as a Hurricane': Should its missiles have been completely expended or should the pilot desire speed, the Fujin can discard its missile arrays to attain greater speeds, while switching to using a somewhat less powerful kinetic burst autocannon *'Gone with the Wind': The Fujin is incapable of retaliating against ground-based AA, is slower than most fighters while carrying its missile pods and lacks in firepower without. *'Gods of the Sky': Experienced Fujin pilots are known to provide fellow Raijin X pilots with whatever support they can, allowing Raijin X pilots to focus entirely on ground attacks and allowing them to operate with greater efficiency. Operational History The VF-23 Fujin Variable Striker is named after the wind god Fujin, and the Fujin Variable Striker is the wind which keeps the Empire's air force flying like a cherry blossom during a full bloom. Those gaijin who dare to take to the skies will fear the god of wind, for it shall empower and bless the honorable pilots that are brave enough to meet, and fight with him for the Empire of the Rising Sun. After the war which devastated the Empire of the Rising Sun after managing to return in kind, the Shogunate reflected on their policies, their doctrines, their Code of Honor. The Tengu was far too effective in its role to be replaced, but the Shogunate wanted a purity of purpose like the Shogun Battleship, partially due to Fujin himself watching the skies of Japan for danger. There were once rumours during the war, that Fujin was disgusted with the Tengu's impurity of being both in the sky and on the lands, and he allowed the Soviet bombers to slip through and dishonorably assassinate Emperor Yoshiro. From a military standpoint, the Tengu fought ferociously and was more effective in the long run than Apollos and MiGs due to not using weapons that require returning to base to rearm. After the re-introduction of military doctrines, and the Imperial Navy requiring a dedicated anti-aircraft fighter to cover their ships, it was decided that the Incredible Mobile Fortress Tatsu was to be the base of operations. Go Raikou Arms Inc.'s Fujin project was initiated to fulfill the Imperial Navy's wishes, since Mecha/Jet Tengu and Striker/Chopper-VXes were still under the command of the Imperial Army. In the Imperial Navy, Fujin and Raijin pilots are often on extremely good terms, they would share their sake when they are on shore leave, watch each other's backs during combat, defend each other when they get into trouble (Mainly with the captain on who ate the last plate of curry rice), amongst the few. Observations by others have yielded interesting answers. Fujin and Raijin pilots will bond together, sometimes even be attached to one another. Childhood friends and even rivals in life would volunteer (Pilots who willingly tell their life story make this known) and end up together in the Incredible Mobile Fortress Tatsu as pilots in either the Fujin or Raijin, sometimes the same, sometimes different. There exists something similar between the Tengu and VX pilots of the Imperial Army, however it is less noted than Fujin-Raijin pilots. When the infrequent Tengu or two stop by the Incredible Mobile Fortress Tatsu (Due to their amphibious nature, they are capable of meeting up with the Tatsu in open water), Fujin-Raijin pilots don't look down or have a rivalry with the Tengu pilots, and vice versa. They are all the same, warriors for the Empire of the Rising Sun. The same could not be said for Tengu-Tanto pilots, though. Meetings with VX pilots are much more rarer since Striker-VXes are not amphibious, but they are still treated all the same as with Tengu pilots, sharing their stories and sake if there is any. While Tanto pilots are much more common to Fujin-Raijin pilots, they do not involve themselves in the Tengu-Tanto rivalry, for Tengu and Tantos both accomplish what each other can, which causes the rivalry, compared to the Fujin and Raijin Strikers who rely on their counterpart to watch their back Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Japan